


Эмоции

by The_Scarlet_Orhid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Scarlet_Orhid/pseuds/The_Scarlet_Orhid
Summary: Инк бездушен. Он просто бездушная скотина, которая только выпив волшебной краски, начинает чувствовать фальшивые эмоции.





	Эмоции

Инк бездушен. Он просто бездушная скотина, которая, только выпив волшебной краски, начинает чувствовать фальшивые эмоции. И так всю жизнь. С самого, с позволения сказать, «рождения». Пустота в нём медленно пожирала разум. Потом появилась краска. Появились чувства. Но ненадолго. Они уходили, вместе с только - только построенной личностью. Инк всего лишь пустая безвольная кукла, которая пытается претендовать на личность.

Инк чертовски слаб. Все уверены, что он едва ли не бог, но, чёрт возьми, это не так. Он ещё жив только благодаря Создателю, бережно наделившему его сказочным везением.

Инк слишком смел. Он готов положить жизнь за Ав. Впрочем, его жизнь тоже зависит от их состояния. Горе-Хранитель слишком упорен. Идёт до конца и не сдаётся. Полезное качество, однако.

Инк слишком много мнит о себе. К сожалению, убить эту тварь довольно сложно. Но кто сказал, что нет другого способа?

В конце-концов, Найтмер будущий бог этого мира. Который однажды станет сплошным кошмаром. Как только падёт Дрим, его никчёмный брат. И лучший друг Инка, вот ирония. Дрим всегда был слепым идиотом. Хранитель позитивных эмоций, позволивший разрушить собственный мир, это же просто смешно!

Но сейчас Инк зашёл слишком далеко. Ринулся в бой в одиночку. Радужный Идиот. Да, Эррор знает цену словам. Вспомнив «разрушителя», Найтмер тихо рыкнул. Что-то эта тварь темнит, точно с художником снюхался. Иначе они давно поубивали бы друг друга. Его следует отослать куда подальше. Или убить. Эррор слишком силён. Слишком верен. И, если теперь он верен Инку…

Хранитель попытался ударить, пока Негатив находился в раздумии. Зря, ой зря. Найтмер легко увернулся от удара (другой бы точно огрёб кистью по черепу) и с размаху хлестнул Инка щупальцей. По меркам Кошмара легонько, так, чтоб сбить спесь. По меркам художника, так, чтоб к чёрту раскололся череп. Скелет пошатнулся. Удары сыпались со всех сторон, «спрут» и не думал щадить его. Инк с трудом уворачивался, путаясь в длинном шарфе. Внезапно бедолага блеванул посреди битвы. Найтмер поморщился. Идиот. Инк призвал орду синих и обычных костей, направив их на противника. Орудия со свистом рассекали воздух, неслись вперёд, но Хранитель негативных эмоций ловко отбивал их щупальцами, не забывая огреть врага. Кошмару хотелось ржать. Не смеяться, а откровенно ржать. Когда этот дурень поймёт, что ему нельзя нанести урон? Единственное, что может ранить его — свет брата.

Новый удар заставляет Хранителя Ав «отлететь» на несколько шагов. Инк вскрикнул. Кошмар подошёл и поставил ногу на рёбра упавшего, стараясь не сломать. Ещё живым нужен. И целым.

— Так-так-так, Инки, кажется, время для подарка, — Проворковал победитель ужасающим голосом.

— Ч-чего?.. — Только и смог прохрипеть побеждённый.

— Чш-ш… Тебе понравится, — Инка очень, очень напрягала подозрительная улыбка (скорее оскал) врага. Что могло прийти ему в голову?

В общем-то, что угодно.

Одним рывком Найтмер сорвал верхнюю одежду с Хранителя. На рёбрах радужного было множество странных тату (?) чернилами.

— Т-ты что задумал?! — В голосе слышится полуфальшивый страх. Неплохо. Но этого мало.

Инк не может чувствовать искренние негативные эмоции. Это мешает плану Найтмера. Но есть способ заставить его желать чувствовать их.

Негативные чувства вирусом входят туда, где должна быть душа. Инк дергается, пытается бороться. Кошмара это только веселит. Он создаёт несколько темных Папирусов, которые с остервенением начинают уничтожать Бруми и магические краски художника.

— Найтмер, нет!

— Брось. Тебе это больше не понадобится.

Хранитель стал пленником. Молчаливым безэмоциональным пленником. Он сопровождал проходящих мимо членов банды тоскующе - безразличным взглядом, подолгу лежал на полу, смотря в одну точку. Пустота внутри выжала его личность до капли. Никаких чувств. Никакой надежды. Ничего. Пока однажды не прозвучала просьба:

— Заставь меня чувствовать.

Тьма пронзила пустоту, словно крик жертвы. Холод залез под рёбра, растворился в чернилах, слился с костями. Обида на друзей, которые не смогли помочь, заклокотала в горле, заставляя рычать, ненависть затмила глазницы, вырвав остатки совести; тьма разлилась по всему сознанию, услужливо предлагая забыть обо всём и начать новую жизнь, слившись с мраком и пламенем. На обломках светлой и миролюбивой личности рождалась новая, беспощадная.

В грудной клетке что-то затрепетало. Теплое, даже горячее, но адски болящее. Трещащее по швам.

Инк изумленно выдохнул. Душа. Это была душа! Одна из душ Найтмера! Скелет взглянул на погубившее его чудовище. Теперь он чувствовал к нему что-то полуродное. Он был почти благодарен. Почти что любил его, всевластного и всесильного бога, подарившего ему новую жизнь, но отнявшего его самого. Прежний Инк навсегда умер.

— Отныне твоё имя Слейв*.

**Author's Note:**

> *slave (англ) - раб.


End file.
